


I'm Yours

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony had forced everyone into a night of karaoke and when it's his turn he 'reluctantly' joins in only to pop the question to Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I'm Yours

"Do I have to do this?" Steve asked, his face red as a tomato. He was standing on a stage, looking nervous and annoyed at the same time as Clint attempted to get Steve to take the mic from him.

Tony had forced everyone into a night of karaoke to show Thor and Loki their 'cultured ways' though they all knew (besides Thor who was oblivious to everything) that it was so he could laugh at them.

Tony was sitting beside Loki facing the stage, a grin on his face and his hand holding Loki's. Their relationship wasn't a secret anymore, though when he had told everyone Thor had nearly murdered him for 'defiling his Brother'.

Clint held out the mic. "Yes, you do," he told Steve. "Everyone's done it but you and Tony. So hop to it."

Steve sighed, taking the mic from Clint reluctantly. "I hate you for this."

Tony smirked, knowing the statement was directed at him. "I know. Now show us what you got, Spangles."

Steve ignored him as the music started up.

"Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?" Steve's face went red as everyone laughed. "Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?"

Clint whistled, clapping his hands loudly. Loki rolled his eyes at the immaturity. However, Thor's eyes were bright with wonder as he stared entranced at the Captain.

"Who will campaign door-to-door for America?" Steve sang, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Carry the flag shore to shore for America. From Hoboken to Spokane."

"The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!" They all sang at once and Steve gave a small smile, unable to help it.

"We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win," Steve said, his voice growing louder as he grew a little more confident. "Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?

Even Bruce cracked a smile. Clint was (not very) silently laughing.

"Who will indeed lead the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can?" Steve sang.

"The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!" They all called out together.

"Stalwart and steady and true", Steve said.

Over the speaker the recorded voice for the song spoke. _'See how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!'_

"Forceful and ready to defend the Red, White, and Blue! Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox?"

_'Far as an eagle will soar.'_

"Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box?"

_'He knows what we're fighting for!'_

"Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan?" Steve sang a grin on his face.

He sang with them as they shouted. "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"

The song ended just as Clint burst out laughing.

Tony stood, clapping enthusiastically to which Loki shook his head.

Steve's blush had gone down, but rose back up as he smiled shyly as everyone cheered.

"Alright, Tony. Your turn," Clint said and Tony's clapping stopped abruptly as he looked around seeing everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh...my voice is kind of scratchy and—"

"Oh no, you don't," Natasha said, grabbing Tony's arm as he tried to get away and dragged him to the stage. "We all did it, now it's your turn," she stated, taking the mic from Steve and pressing it into Tony's hand.

Tony made a strangled noise. Loki smirked at him. "Come on, Anthony dear. I've heard you sing. It's not _that_ bad."

_'That's not the problem,'_ Tony thought, but nodded anyway, looking toward Bruce who nodded, pressing the play button.

"Well you done done me in my bed, I felt it," Tony blushed at the lyrics, catching Loki's eyes. "I tried to beat you, but you are so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back!" Tony grinned at Loki who gave him a teasing smile. "Before the cool done, run out I'll be given it my bestest. Nothin' gonna stop me from da fine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn. To win some or learn some."

Clint snickered under his breath as Natasha gave the archer a reproachful look, whispering for him to be quiet.

"But I won't wait, cause I'll take no more. No more, it can not wait! I'm yoursa!" Tony gave Loki a winked as he walked up and down the stage as if he had been born to be a star, humming softly. "Mmmmhmmm mmmm. Aaayyyyyaaayyyay ay ay ay."

Steve blinked at him a frown on his face as Tony hummed away.

"Open up your mind and see like me. Open up plans and damn you're free!" Tony sang, spreading the hand that wasn't holding the mic wide. "Look into your heart and you'll find love love lovey love. Listen to music of the moment people dance and sing," he gestured at all of them, "we're just one big family, and it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved looovvveeed!"

Tony swallowed hard looking around at them and saw Bruce give him the thumbs up.

"So, I won't wait, cause I'll take no more. No more, it can not wait, I'm sure...there's no need to complicate or time. It's short, it cannot wait, I'm yours!"

Tony made his way down the stage, mic still in hand and went over to Loki sitting beside him, who in turn raised an eyebrow at him. "A do do do do do do do, ba do de do de de do. But do ja wanna come on, scoot on over closer dear, and I will nibble your ear! Scoja bub bub do da oh, whoaaa whoaoaoaooooo!"

Loki shoved Tony lightly when he tried to bite his ear playfully.

Tony grinned. "Ha ha! Mmmmmhmmm. I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror," Tony stuck his tongue out at Loki, "and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew in a face and I laughed!"

Tony took Loki's hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him back over to the stage area.

"I guess what I'll be sayin' is there ain't no better reason," Tony sang, Loki following him up the steps, his hand still holding tightly to Tony's, "to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the season! It's what we aim to do. Our name is our verchu!"

Tony turned to look at Loki who smirked at him.

"But I won't wait, cause I'll take no more. No more, it can not wait," Tony quickly pecked Loki on the lips. "I'm yours!"

Tony heard a wolf whistle from the crowd, but didn't look, assuming it was Clint.

"Open up your mind and see like me! Open up plans and damn your free! Look into your heart and you'll find that, the sky is yours!" Tony sang, dancing around. His heart raced as he looked at Loki.

This was it.

"So please don't, please don't, please don't! There no need to complicate, cause our time is short!" Tony sank down onto one knee and Loki's eyes went wide as Tony pulled out a little box. "This oh, this oh, this is our fate!"

He opened it, showing the ring inside and saw tears gather in Loki's eyes as his hand flew to his mouth.

Tony smiled. "I'm yours!"

The room went deadly silent when the music finished. Tony swallowed hard, his hands shaking slightly as a bead of sweat travelled down the back of his neck, but forced a smile.

"Oh, Anthony—" Loki choked on his words, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you say?" Tony asked, ignoring the others looks of shock, besides of course Bruce, who already knew. "Will you be mine? Will you marry me?"

"I—" Loki could barely speak as tears tracked down his face. Tony hoped they were tears of joy.

In the background the others were whispering, 'say yes, say yes!'

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Loki answered.

"Yes. Yes Anthony, of course," Loki said, nodding his head, tears in his eyes.

Tony's smile widened a tenfold as he stood, pure joy radiating through him, taking Loki's hand and slipping on the ring which was a perfect fit.

"Now kiss!" They heard Clint shout.

Loki shook his head in exasperation, but Tony didn't miss the opportunity as he pulled Loki close and their lips met.

An explosion of cheers rang through the room as they kissed, their hands held tightly together.

As they broke apart Loki breathed near his ear. "I'm yours, Anthony. Forever..."

"...I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> ✒*inhumane squealing* I hope you liked that as much as I did writing it!✒


End file.
